Mission Design - Magical Medicinal Run
Mission Design – Magical Medicinal Run · Player speaks to NPC · NPC reveals they are looking into medical properties of serpent scales tainted with enchanted abilities · NPC asks player to retrieve serpent scales at whatever cost · NPC also details that speaking with pirates may lend a hand in the quest · Player finds pirates · Player speaks to pirates · Pirates offer player to tag along on a naval adventure in search of mystic creatures · Player can go on quest by themselves and choose not to get help from pirates · Amount of scales looted as well as quality based on which mystic creature they come from influence the reward players will receive The mission quest starts out with the player being told, within the games story, of alchemists that seek body parts and materials from magical creatures in return for currency and rewards. With the player having this knowledge they can actively seek out alchemists/pharmacists in the game world’s hubs. Upon finding an alchemist NPC the player can interact with them and follow the dialogue options to unlock the mission to go out and obtain the magical items they desire. The alchemist will let the player know dependant on how much and level of quality of materials they bring back they will be rewarded X amount of currency or a special reward of similar value. Further dialogue will also detail the players ability to find pirates within the Hong Kong hub who can assist in the players mission if they choose to. If the player decides to pursue the path of having the aid of pirates they can find them along coastlines primarily or alternatively in taverns or through other NPC contacts. Pirates will offer the player to go with them on a naval ship too far to reach areas of the map in shorter amounts of time but with a price attached for that ability, this being missions to be completed for their gain. Pirates in Hong Kong specialise in trading materials usually being carcasses that contain magical properties. The player will discover a range of higher level monsters that can be hunted and killed before looting. However, as the player is with pirates, they must not kill dragons as they are sacred to the seas. Breaking this rule can lead to pirates turning on the player. Dragons wield the biggest rewards, so this path offers both pros and cons to the players choices. If they player decides to go on the mission solo they will have to talk to other NPCs and derive information themselves regarding finding and hunting monsters for loot. This path will take much longer but the player can reap the rewards of much higher, legendary beings that have magical abilities. Once a monster has been hunted and slain, the player can carry as much as they can and head back to the original alchemist in question or any other and sell their goods to them for the rewards. Dependant on the amount and quality of goods sold, the player may unlock the ability to do further, much harder quests for an alchemist for when they reach a higher level in game.